


Beginning's Goodbye

by NacchanSakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Move on sama Kageyama, I'm sorry Tsukki, Kind of AR and slight AU?, Multi, Past!TsukkiHina, Romance, Tsukki gagal move on
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NacchanSakura/pseuds/NacchanSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, seperti inilah rasanya ketika kau harus melihat orang yang kau sayangi memilih masa depan yang berbeda—kau akan terdiam di tempat, sementara ia akan berjalan bersama seseorang yang baru di sampingnya. Kenapa melupakanmu terasa begitu sulit, ya?</p>
<p>KageHinaTsuki / Tsukishima's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning's Goodbye

Ketika aku tersadar, semua yang ada di hadapanku telah berubah.

 

Dunia di balik kacamata ini memang selalu sama—dengan akromatiknya menampilkan visi dari dunia yang betul-betul membosankan.

 

...Namun setidaknya,

 

Dulu aku pernah melihat dunia yang memiliki warna—

 

Ketika matahari itu masih ada di sisiku.

 

**_[Ah, Forgetting is so hard.]_ **

 

.

.

.

 

_Beginning’s Goodbye_

_Author— **Nacchan Sakura**_

****

_Haikyuu— **belongs to haruichi Furudate**_

****

_Terinspirasi dari lagu HoneyWorks; “Hajimari no Sayonara”._

_Tsukishima & Hinata setting – Nakimushi Kareshi/Crybaby Boyfriend  (c) **HoneyWorks**_

_Kageyama & Hinata setting – Suki Kirai/Love, Hate (c) **HoneyWorks**_

**_Enjoy!_ **

****

_._

_._

_._

_‘Untuk menghadapi dirimu yang mudah menangis,aku hanya bisa ikut menangis bersamamu.’_

.

.

 

Tetapi kau mengatakan bahwa wajahku ketika menangis itu sungguh jelek, dan aneh. Dan kau tidak menyukainya ketika aku menangis; percuma saja. Jadi yang aku lakukan hanyalah mengusap lembut puncak kepalamu seraya mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat ejekan—aku harap dengan membuatmu marah, kau bisa berhenti meneteskan air mata.

 

..Ah, kau tertawa. Dan tak lupa kau membalas semua kalimat ejekanku dengan suara yang nyaring. _‘Tsukishima bodoh!’,_ atau, _‘Tsukishima menyebalkan! Dasar kacamata aneh!’_

—Yah, asalkan kau tertawa, aku tak peduli.

 

Setiap hari memperlakukanmu layaknya anak kecil—mungkin sedikit demi sedikit, kau mulai menyadari. Dengan pipi yang menggembung, kau membantah semua sifat manjamu; mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti bocah berumur lima tahun.

 

Namun hal itu membuatku semakin ingin melindungimu—tak apa jika kau tak menyukainya, namun aku akan terus memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil yang berharga; tak akan kubiarkan siapapun merusakmu, melukaimu, menghancurkanmu...

 

.

 

**_[Tetapi kenyataannya, aku sendirilah yang pada akhirnya melukai dan membuatmu menangis, ya?]_ **

****

**_._ **

****

Aku masih mengingat jelas; di hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak memakai gantungan ponsel berbentuk bola voli mini yang kau beli di suatu toko aksesoris. Kau masih memakainya dan aku tidak—katamu, itu tanda bahwa kita adalah pasangan.

 

Namun aku juga sudah memutuskan banyak hal.

 

Jika aku harus pergi jauh, aku tak akan bisa melindungimu—dan jika kau tahu bahwa aku harus meninggalkan dirimu dengan jarak yang tak dekat dan dalam waktu yang lama; aku tahu kau tak akan bisa bertahan.

 

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku membuat jarak denganmu. Sedikit demi sedikit—aku kembali membuat tembok tinggi di sekelilingku; tembok yang membatasi siapapun agar tak bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupanku.

 

—Tembok yang dulu pernah kau hancurkan dan kau huni.

 

.

.

.

 

Sudah terbayang dengan sempurna di dalam benakku—wajah seperti apa, kata-kata apa, dan apa yang kau perbuat—jika aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

 

Kau tak mau mengakuinya, tetapi kau itu lemah. Jika aku tidak memberikanmu jarak sedikit demi sedikit agar kau terbiasa; aku tak yakin kau akan bisa bertahan, ketika aku benar-benar harus meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya.

 

Waktuku semakin menipis. Pasir di dalam jam itu sebentar lagi habis.

 

Aku harus mengatakannya meskipun aku tak mau, bukan?

 

“—Hey, Hinata.”

“Hmm?”

“Aku mendapatkannya. Beasiswa ke _London.”_

“Eh? Sungguh?!”

“..Hn.”

“Waah, kau memang hebat, Tsuki—“

“—Maka dari itu, kita harus berpisah.. ya?”

 

—Ah.

 

Untuk sejenak, kau menghentikan waktu dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

 

**_[Sungguh, aku sudah siap jika kau akan berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku—aku pun sudah siap untuk merasakan sakit karena melihat air matamu._ **

****

**_Tetapi...]_ **

****

“—Tsukishima!”

“...Hm?”

“Kenapa wajahmu murung begitu? Kau mendapatkan beasiswa yang selalu kau inginkan, tersenyum dong!” Hinata meraih puncak kepalaku meski sedikit kesulitan dan membelainya lembut; “Terse—nyum..”

 

Ah, kau tak menyadarinya, ya?

 

Kau tersenyum dengan wajah yang sungguh menyakitkan.

 

Air matamu turun lebih deras dari biasanya.

 

**_[Ah, ia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat. Ia sadar bahwa aku tak akan bisa menopangnya lagi di sisinya; dan ia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat.]_ **

****

“Kau lagi-lagi menangis, dasar pendek..”

“B—be.. berisik! Aku— _ukh—_ menangis karena aku sadar tinggiku belum bertambah! Bukan karena— _hiks—_ kau akan pergi...”

“...Hinata, kau masih ingat sihir yang diajarkan oleh Yachi-san waktu itu?”

“E—eh?”

“Sihir untuk si cengeng—sihir untuk menghentikan air mata. Buatlah wajah yang sama sepertiku,”

 

**_“Tersenyumlah.”_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

**_[Namun aku sadar bahwa saat itu aku tidak tersenyum sama sekali; air mata mulai menetes sedikit demi sedikit.]_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

Waktu terus berjalan; dan kini, disinilah aku berdiri.

 

Kembali dengan tembok tinggi yang membatasi semua warna dari pandangan—sinar matahari itu sudah tak ada di sisiku lagi.

 

Dan ketika aku tersadar, sudah hampir dua tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya—dengan perpisahan yang kuakhiri dengan kata _‘Selamat tinggal’._

—Aah. Aku masih mengingat jelas; kau mengatakan hal yang aneh di hari itu.

 

**_‘Terima kasih’._ **

****

..Apa?

 

Kenapa kau harus berterima kasih? Kau berterima kasih untuk apa? Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis sampai di akhir pertemuan kita.

 

“—Uki..”

 

Dan sekarang, aku tidak tahu lagi..

 

“Tsuki...”

 

Dengan wajah seperti apa aku harus bertemu denganmu.

 

“—Tsukki!”

“Ah..”

 

Mataku yang awalnya menyaksikan pemandangan di luar jendela kini harus teralihkan—jalanan yang bergerak berubah menjadi sosok seorang lelaki dengan tampang khawatir di parasnya. Yamaguchi Tadashi—teman sepermainanku yang baru saja kembali bersamaku dari _London_ semakin menatapku dengan tatapan cemas—dan hal itu membuatku menghela nafas.

 

“Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang melamun saja.”

“...Sungguh?”

“Sungguh.”

“Apa kau tidak berbohong? Kau tahu—“

“Aku tahu bahwa aku harus berhadapan dengannya lagi, beberapa jam lagi. Sekarang, bisakah kau diam?”

“..Maaf, Tsukki.”

 

Yamaguchi kembali terdiam dan mataku kembali menatap ke arah jendela. Bus yang bergerak melewati sebuah papan besar dengan tulisan kapital dan tanda panah; bertuliskan _‘Perfektur Miyagi’._

 

—Ah.

 

Aku harus bertemu dengan dirinya lagi, ya, pada akhirnya.

 

“Hey, hey, Tsukki! Di SMA Karasuno nanti, kau mau masuk klub Voli, ‘kan?”

“..Hnn.”

“Kalau begitu, aku juga!”

“Terserah..”

 

Seperti apa dirimu terlihat saat ini, ya?

 

.

.

.

 

“Berikan aku _toss,_ berikan aku _toss!”_

Jarak kami saat ini cukup dekat.

 

“Ayolah, Kageyama—kau ini pelit sekali!”

 

Tinggi badannya tidak berubah.

 

“Kaaaa-ge-yaaa-maaaaa!

 

—Suara nyaringnya sudah tidak memanggil namaku lagi.

 

Seharusnya aku sudah siap akan semua hal itu, bukan? Tak akan lama, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatanmu kembali.

 

Kau akan menemukan penopang baru dalam hidupmu.

 

Dan aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi saat ini; aku sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bisa berada di sampingmu.

 

“...Tsuki...shima?”

 

—Ah.

 

Ketika akhirnya suaramu memanggil namaku,

 

Bola voli di tanganmu terjatuh dan suara nyaring itu pergi menjauh.

 

.

.

.

 

“Jahatnyaa—kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pulang dan masuk SMA yang sama denganku?!”

 

Ah, sejak kapan kau menjadi ceria seperti ini?

 

“Beasiswa yang kudapatkan jangka pendek, aku lupa memberitahumu.”

“Eeeh?! _Mouuu—_ kalau saja kau bilang begitu...” Hinata menghentikan ucapannya—ia terlihat berubah pikiran dan tak mau melanjutkan apa yang tadinya ingin ia katakan.

 

Untuk sesaat, aku berharap ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. _‘Kalau saja kau bilang begitu, kita tidak harus berpisah, bukan?’_

 

“Euh... Hey, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Pasti kau sudah punya pacar, ya? Dia cantik atau tidak? Aku ingin bertemu orangnya!”

 

“...Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, ‘kan?”

“...Eh?”

“Kau bertanya dengan suara lantang begitu, berisik. Dan kau itu bukan siapa-siapa, untuk apa kau mau tahu urusanku?”

 

—Ah.

 

“Ah.. eh.. benar juga, ya! Maaf, Tsukishima..”

 

Lima detik kemudian, rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding.

 

Kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa bicara dengan jujur, ya?

 

.

.

 

****

**_Dislike, Dislike, Dislike.. Something I know well._ **

****

**_Searching for a future for the two of us._ **

****

**_The habit of acting tough.. I just can't say it, can I?_ **

****

**_Looks like nothing is gonna change..._ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

Seorang senior bernama Sugawara Koushi menceritakannya padaku.

 

Lelaki yang kini ada di sisinya bernama Kageyama Tobio—seorang lelaki yang terkadang bermulut kasar, memasang tampang menyeramkan, namun memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Ia adalah seorang _setter_ yang jenius—lelaki yang semasa SMP memiliki julukan sebagai ‘si raja lapangan’.

 

—Ya, Hinata dan Kageyama memang saling menyukai.

 

...Ya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

 

Senior Sugawara terlihat begitu antusias ketika bercerita—menceritakan bahwa Hinata awalnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tak mau berpisah dari induknya; selalu mengekori Kageyama dan memintanya untuk memberikan _toss._ Hinata bahkan tak berhenti berbicara meskipun Kageyama sudah mengusirnya dengan kasar—berkali-kali kata-kata ‘suka’ dan ‘benci’ seperti terus berulang setiap harinya—namun Kageyama sepertinya mengubah ‘benci’ tersebut menjadi ‘cinta’.

 

Perlahan—sisi lembut dan kebaikan Hinata telah meraih hatinya.

 

Perlahan—keceriaan matahari itu dapat membuatnya menjadi bayangan yang  tak akan dilupakan oleh siapapun.

 

Perlahan—

 

Mataharinya telah hilang dan pergi; kini menyinari sosok yang lain.

 

.

.

 

**_Forgetting is so hard_ **

****

**_That sound of you.._ **

****

**_..Seems to have come flooding back once more._ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

“Kageyama, minta rotimu separuh, dong!”

 

—Rasanya sedikit aneh.

 

Minggu kedua dan jarak diantara kami kini sudah sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu; namun entah mengapa, jarak yang dekat ini justru membuat sosoknya semakin jauh.

 

Sosok yang berdiri di seberang _net_ dan berlatih bersama sosok yang lain; rasanya tak bisa diraih oleh kedua tanganku ini.

 

Tembok yang dulu membatasiku dengan orang lain pernah sekali kau hancurkan.

 

...Namun ketika aku memutuskan untuk membangun kembali tembok yang tinggi tersebut—kau pergi dan tak peduli. Kau tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan aku.

 

....Atau mungkin, aku saja yang memang mengusirmu sejauh mungkin agar kau tak menyentuh tembok ini lagi, ya?

 

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ketika Kageyama Tobio memberikan separuh roti isi dagingnya kepada Hinata—melihat senyuman lebar dan juga tawa riang Hinata yang tidak ditujukan kepadaku; semuanya terasa aneh.

 

 

 

...aneh dan..

 

Menyakitkan.

 

Bukankah itu adalah hal yang wajar, jika kau memilih untuk terus berjalan ke depan dan mencari seseorang yang baru? Semua hal yang dulu kau lakukan bersamaku—akan kau lakukan juga bersama orang itu.

 

Mungkin sama seperti dulu, kau akan menonton film romantis bersama Kageyama dan kau akan berakhir menangis melihat betapa sedih ceritanya.

 

Dan sama seperti diriku dulu, Kageyama pada akhirnya harus membuatmu berhenti menangis bagaimanapun caranya.

 

Ah, membayangkan banyaknya hal yang dulu kita lakukan berdua—namun sekarang akan kau lakukan bersamanya—membuat benakku dipenuhi oleh benang kusut bernama ‘kegelisahan’.

 

.

.

 

**_Those carefree memories poked and poked at the balloon which is my heart._ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

Hujan deras dan air matamu yang terus turun, kenapa semua hal rasanya bisa dihubungkan dengan dirimu?

 

Menyandarkan tubuhku di loker sepatu—aku menatap ke arah langit yang ditumpahi warna abu-abu; tetesan hujan jatuh ke atas tanah dan memantulkan titik titik kecil air. Hujan sebenarnya tak menjadi masalah, aku membawa payung lipat di dalam tasku setiap saat.

 

...Hanya saja...

 

“AAAH! Aku lupa membawa payungku!”

 

—Sudah kuduga.

 

Hinata memang selalu, **selalu** melupakan barang-barang yang kelihatannya tidak berguna seperti ini—namun langit tak bisa ditebak. Seharusnya ia membawa payung meskipun tidak akan ada hujan di hari itu.

 

“...Masih seperti dulu, eh?”

“Eh—Tsukishima? Sejak kapan kau disitu?”  
“Sejak tadi, pendek. Jadi, kapan kau mau berubah dan akhirnya bisa ingat untuk membawa payung di dalam tas?”  
“Be..berisik!” Hinata melihat ke arah lain seraya menggembungkan pipinya. “Hmph, kau ini betul-betul tidak berubah...”

“..Kau sendiri tidak berubah, bahkan tinggi badanmu juga.”

“APA?!”

 

—Hari-hari seperti ini.

 

Dimana kita akan saling membalas ejekan satu sama lain; dihiasi dengan pipimu yang menggembung dengan imutnya karena kesal, atau dimana kita akan tertawa bersama-sama pada  akhirnya..

 

Ini seperti pengulangan dari memori. Tak ada yang berubah di detik ini, semuanya—sosokmu, suaramu, kata-katamu...

 

..Ah. tidak, aku salah. Ada satu hal yang berubah...

 

Bukan?

 

“Ah—Kageyama!”

 

Hinata menghampiri lelaki dengan sorot mata tajam tersebut dengan senyum lebarnya—memperhatikan lebih jauh, satu payung dengan warna abu-abu terlihat di genggamnya. Kageyama menghela nafas ketika Hinata datang menghampirinya—seperti tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan oleh lelaki tersebut.

 

“Apa, kau lupa bawa payung?”

“Iya!”

“Kenapa senang begitu?”  
“Kalau aku lupa bawa payung dan kau ingat untuk bawa payung, itu berarti kita bisa berjalan di bawah payung yang sama!”  
“Hah, memang itu yang biasanya terjadi, bukan? Ayo kita pulang, sebelum hujan semakin deras.”

“Yaaay~”

 

—Haah..

 

Menyaksikan seluruh kejadian itu di hadapanku membuatku tersadar kembali.

 

Sekarang ini, Hinata sudah bukan milikku lagi, ya?

 

“..Aku juga harus pulang.” Aku membuka payung lipat yang semenjak tadi kusimpan—langkah kakiku mulai berjalan di atas tanah berlapis air hujan. “...Ah.”

 

Kenapa rasanya payung ini besar sekali, ya?

 

**_._ **

****

**_[Mungkin karena tempat di sampingmu kosong; biasanya, Hinata akan berdiri disana bersamamu, bukan?]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

Tidur hanya membuatku bermimpi tentang masa lalu; maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi lebih pagi hari ini.

 

Latihan pagi tak akan dimulai sebelum jam tujuh—dan aku tak yakin gedung olahraga sudah terbuka di pukul lima pagi seperti ini. Namun dimanapun masih lebih baik daripada di atas kasurku sendiri.

 

Kuharap dengan dinginnya pagi hari ini dan juga bola voli di dalam tasku, aku bisa terhindari dari segumpal matahari bernama—

 

“Eh, Tsukishima?”

 

—Shouyou Hinata...

 

.... _Well, fuck._

“...Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya biasanya kau bangun terlambat karena kau hobi tidur?”

“Hegh—jahat sekali pertanyaanmu itu! Letak sekolahku sekarang berbeda dengan dahulu, tahu! Aku harus berangkat lebih pagi dari rumah,” Hinata menghembuskan nafas diantara angin pagi hari yang cukup dingin; membuat asap tipis menari di sekitar pipinya yang merona. “Namun kadang-kadang, hal seperti ini terjadi, dimana aku datang terlalu pagi.”

 

Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingku; tepat di depan pintu gedung olahraga. Tanpa sadar aku menggeser tubuhku untuk menjauh—memberikan jarak diantara kami berdua.

 

..Karena sekarang, keadaan sudah berbeda, bukan?

 

“....Kenapa kau menjauh begitu? Aku mandi dulu kok, tadi! Aku tidak bau!”

“...Bukan itu masalahnya, bodoh—“

“ _Geez,_ kau ini kenapa sih, Tsukishima? Semenjak kita bertemu lagi, kau tidak banyak berbicara kepadaku, kau bahkan terlihat menghindariku.. kau ini kenapa?”  
“...Tidak apa-apa, bukannya sudah wajar kita menjaga jarak?”

“Eh? Wajar apa maksudm—“

“Semuanya sudah berbeda dengan dulu, Hinata.” Hembusan nafasku membentuk asap putih yang sama. “Hubungan kita sudah berakhir dan kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang baru—kalau kita tak memberi jarak, si raja lapangan itu bisa saja salah sangka, bukan? Jadi menjauhlah, kau menyebalkan.”

 

Hinata terdiam seketika—ups, aku tak bermaksud berbicara dengan nada yang kasar, namun... apa boleh buat.

 

Jika sekarang aku membuatnya menangispun, kurasa aku tak akan peduli. Yang bisa menghentikan air matanya sekarang bukanlah diriku lagi.

 

“—Haha... hahaha! Kau ini semakin kasar saja ya, untung aku sudah tidak cengeng lagi!” Meski samar, suara tawa Hinata yang dibuat-buat tersebut terdengar sedikit gemetar. “Kau ini—“

“Aku membencimu, maka dari itu hubungan kita berakhir, Hinata. Tidakkah kau mengerti?”

 

—Ah, lagi-lagi.

 

**_[Akulah yang membuatnya semakin menjauh dan pergi.]_ **

****

Mengambil tasku dan beranjak pergi ke tempat lain—aku bahkan tak mau repot menoleh untuk melihat seperti apa wajah Hinata saat ini. Menangis? Tidak bereaksi apapun? Marah?

 

Apapun itu aku tidak peduli, sudah bukan urusanku lagi.

 

“...Kau memang pembohong, Tsukishima..”

 

—Ah,

 

Apa yang baru saja ia gumamkan tadi?

 

.

.

 

**_Hate, Hate, Hate—the lies come out._ **

****

**_The two of us are walking into the future._ **

****

**_Those Identical memories shine down..._ **

****

**_...along our separate paths._ **

****

**_We were laughing together, weren't we?_ **

****

**_I still remember it, I want to keep remembering!_ **

****

**_...It looks like I've been rejected, doesn't it?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

—Dan hari-hari akan terus berlanjut, seperti ini.

 

Tembok yang kubangun akan menjadi semakin tinggi—dan jembatan yang terbentang di antara kita akan semakin besar di setiap harinya.

 

Ah, mungkin terpisah darimu bukanlah hal yang buruk. Setidaknya itu semua lebih baik daripada harus merasa jauh ketika kau sebenarnya tidak jauh untuk bisa aku raih dengan tanganku.

 

Mungkin memang—

 

“Kageyama, _toss_ sekali lagi!”

 

—Lebih baik seperti itu..

 

“Ah, Hinata..”

“Hmm?”

“Ada sisa remeh nasi di wajahmu,” Kageyama membawa jemarinya untuk mengusap sisi wajah Hinata dengan lembut; membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit tersentak—terkejut karena sentuhannya yang tiba-tiba.

“Ah, terima kasih, Tobio-kun~”

 

Ah...

 

Hinata bahkan tak pernah memanggilku dengan nama depan.

 

—Tetapi memang hal yang wajar, bukan, semua ini?

 

.

.

.

 

**_[Benarkah?]_ **

 

**_Aku kesal karena yang ada di sampingmu saat ini bukanlah diriku._ **

****

Aku bahkan tak tahu lagi acara televisi apa yang kau ikuti saat ini, aku tak tahu berapa nilai hasil tes dadakanmu ketika guru tiba-tiba memberikan ujian di jam pelajaran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu gelisah saat ini, aku tak tahu apa minuman favoritmu saat ini.

 

**_Aku kesal karena yang membelai kepalamu disaat kau menangis ataupun tertawa bukanlah diriku._ **

 

Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih menangis seperti bocah yang tersesat ketika menonton acara kartun hari minggu di pagi hari. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih suka menangis karena hal-hal kecil yang menurutku tak seharusnya kau tangisi.

 

**_Aku kesal karena tubuhmu kini terlalu jauh untuk bisa kupeluk._ **

****

Aku bahkan sudah lupa seperti apa rasanya hangat tubuhmu—aku sudah lupa sekecil apa tubuhmu ketika masuk ke dalam dekapanku.

 

**_Aku kesal karena—_ **

****

**_Kau bukanlah lagi milikku._ **

 

Tak ada lagi ‘Tsukishima Kei’ dan ‘Hinata Shouyou’. Sekarang, yang ada hanyalah ‘si nomor sepuluh’ dan juga ‘si nomor sebelas’, seperti dua orang asing yang bermain di dalam team yang sama.

 

Dan meskipun terdengar bodoh dan juga terlambat...

 

**_[Aku menyesal karena telah berpisah denganmu.]_ **

 

Aku melempar bola voliku ke sembarang arah—tak peduli akan mendarat dimana. Sudah tak bisa kutahan lagi—rasanya seperti melihat film yang menceritakan tentang masa lalumu.

 

—Hanya saja, tokoh utamanya bukanlah lagi diriku.

 

Aku mengambil handuk kecilku dan berlari keluar dari gedung olahraga—pergi kemanapun tak masalah. Sama seperti tadi pagi, aku ingin menjauh dari Hinata dan juga Kageyama. Melihat salah satunya saja sudah membuatku ingin berteriak dengan kencang karena kesal—apalagi melihat keduanya dalam waktu yang sama?

 

Lama-lama, mungkin hatiku akan meletus seperti balon yang diisi terlalu banyak udara.

 

**_[Sudahlah.]_ **

****

Ini adalah keputusanku sejak awal; seharusnya, aku tidak meninggalkan penyesalan.

 

**_[Sudahlah.]_ **

****

Bodoh jika aku merasa kesal, aku dan Hinata saat ini hanyalah sebatas dua orang yang saling mengenal.

 

**_[Sudahlah.]_ **

 

Menangis ataupun marah, semuanya percuma saja.

 

Membanting handuk tak bersalah ke atas tanah—sebuah geraman penuh kekesalan kulemparkan ke udara. Kepada siapa aku harus melampiaskan kekesalan ini? Lagipula, tak seorangpun tahu tentang hubungan kami di masa lalu.

 

Ah, kecuali Yamaguchi. Namun cerita kepadanya pun percuma, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 

Ini bukan karakterku sama sekali, tetapi—

 

—Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

 

“Menangis saja kalau kau mau, Tsukishima.”

 

Satu tarikan nafas singkat dan aku menoleh ke sumber suara—aku melihat sosok itu kembali berdiri di hadapanku dengan sinar cerahnya. Surai oranye yang tersorot matahari itu benar-benar menyilaukan—tetapi sedari dulu, ia memang seperti sang surya.

 

“...Mau apa kau disini, pendek?”

“Gee, jahat, aku menyusulmu kesini karena khawatir, kau tahu?” Hinata tertawa kecil. “...Kau merasakannya?”

“...Apa?”

“Kesal, menyesal, marah, ingin menangis, namun sudah terlambat.” Hinata tersenyum sendu. “Rasanya menyakitkan—aku merasakannya ketika kau meninggalkan aku dulu. Dan karena rasanya sakit sekali, aku tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama.”

“Hah,” Aku mendengus—menahan tawa sinis untuk tidak keluar dari mulutku. “Ini yang disebut karma, Hinata. Biarkan saja aku sendiri, mungkin aku memang pantas mendapatkannya.”

“Tidak.” Untuk pertama kalinya; aku mendengar Hinata membantahku dengan suara yang tegas. “Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya.”

“...Ap—“

“Kaulah yang dulu menopangku, Tsukishima.”

 

**_[...Ah, sudahlah.]_ **

****

“Kau yang memberikan aku kekuatan—kau yang terus berada di sisiku yang cengeng ini. Aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini—semuanya berkat dirimu.” Hinata tersenyum dengan setitik air yang menunggu di ujung mata; pantulan sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat seperti butiran kristal. “Maka dari itu aku tak mengucapkan ‘selamat tinggal’—aku mengucapkan ‘terima kasih’ atas segalanya.”

 

—Oh.

 

Itukah alasan mengapa ia berterima kasih di hari dimana aku meninggalkannya?

 

“...Itukah yang kau pikirkan selama ini?”

 

**_[Kau tak pernah sekalipun membenciku—kau tak pernah sekalipun menyesali waktu-waktu yang pernah kita berdua lalui bersama.]_ **

****

**_[Kau tak pernah marah ketika aku harus meninggalkanmu—kau menjadi kuat dan terus berjalan meninggalkan masa lalu.]_ **

****

**_[Dan akulah yang sebenarnya selalu terjebak di dalam masa laluku sendiri—]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

****

**_[Akulah yang lemah disini.]_ **

****

“...Hey, Tsukishima, kau menangis.”

“Bawel—“ Dengan telapak tanganku, aku menutup wajah yang sudah dialiri oleh air mata. “Aku menjadi cengeng itu karena kau, tahu. Sifat cengengmu menular.”

“Pfft—masih sama seperti dulu, ya? Tidak mau mengaku dan tidak jujur..”

 

**_[Banyak hal yang berubah,]_ **

****

“Hey, kau masih ingat sihir ini?”

 

**_[—Namun ada juga hal yang tidak pernah berubah, bukan?]_ **

****

“Sihir untuk si cengeng, sihir untuk menghentikan air mata.”

 

**_[Waktu yang kita lalui, masa lalu, semua kenangan itu—]_ **

****

“Buatlah wajah yang sama sepertiku,”

 

**_“Ter..se..nyum.”_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

****

“....Dan sekarang, kau juga malah ikut menangis, dasar pendek.”

“Hahahaha! Aku tertawa, kok! Bukannya menangis—“  
“Ingusmu mengalir, menjijikan. Jangan tertawa dan menangis dalam waktu yang sama!”

“Hahahah! Maaf, maaf, Tsukki~”

 

**_[Karena kau tak akan pernah berubah.]_ **

****

“Hey, Tsukishima, kau tahu? Setelah aku bersama dengan Kageyama pun—tak pernah sekalipun aku menggantikanmu di dalam ingatanku.”

“...Eh?”

“Kau tetap selalu ada—semua kenangan dan waktu yang kita lalui, semuanya aku simpan dengan baik di dalam hati dan ingatanku. Meski Kageyama yang kini ada disampingku—Tsukishima selalu aku ingat kapanpun juga.”

 

**_These separate path of ours,_ **

****

**_That future of ours..._ **

****

**_Though we could continue down them,_ **

****

**_Someday we'll surely meet again!_ **

****

**_I'll always be thinking of you._ **

****

“Mungkin di masa lampau dimana kita berdua sudah melupakannya, atau di masa depan nanti ketika kita berdua akan terlahir kembali menjadi dua orang yang berbeda.” Hinata membawa lengannya untuk meraih puncak kepalaku—sama seperti di hari perpisahan itu. “Namun aku yakin, kita akan bertemu lagi, dan takdir akan membawa kita kembali bersama. Maka dari itu, tersenyumlah!”

 

**_[Kita sama-sama berpisah; memilih jalan yang berbeda, dan mencari masa depan yang juga berbeda.]_ **

****

**_[Dan si cengeng yang waktu itu aku lindungi dengan baik, sepertinya sudah menghilang dan berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bersinar dan kuat.]_ **

****

“Maka dari itu, kali ini, kita bukannya berpisah.” Hinata kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya—senyum yang selalu kusukai dari semenjak pertama aku bertemu dengannya. “Kita hanya memilih jalan yang berbeda.”

“...Itu semua keputusanku, maafkan aku karena aku sudah meninggalkanmu.”

“Tidak, tidak ada yang salah, oke? Kau juga pasti akan menemukan orang lain yang akan kau sayangi, lebih, lebih dari diriku!” Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Maka dari itu, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita akan melihat ke belakang—ke masa lalu kita berdua. Mulai saat ini, ayo kia berjalan menuju masa depan bersama-sama, dan kita akhiri masa lalu ini dengan pelukan, ya?”

 

—Ah.

 

“...Hn.”

 

Setidaknya,

 

Aku bisa merasakan kembali hangat pelukannya—

 

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

 

.

.

 

**_[Tak sekalipun engkau pernah aku lupakan.]_ **

****

**_[Meski aku perlahan mulai menerima takdir dan masa depan yang kujadikan pilihan—dimana kau tak ada di dalamnya,]_ **

****

**_[Melupakanmu begitu sulit rasanya.]_ **

****

**_._ **

**_._ **

****

Meski perlahan, mungkin aku akan menerimanya—kenyataan bahwa kami sudah tidak lagi bersama.

 

...Lagipula,

 

“Hey, kau, raja lapangan.”

“HAAH?! Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, kacamata sialan—“

“Beri aku undangan pernikahan kalau tanggalnya sudah ditentukan, ya.”

 

Yang berada di sampingmu saat ini bukanlah seseorang yang buruk.

 

Aku akan mendorongmu untuk terus berjalan maju dengannya—meski hanya dari belakang.

 

.

.

.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
